


Flashvibe Electric Love

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Candy, Cats, Character Turned Into A Cat, Chocolate, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Food, Forehead Kisses, Hand Feeding, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pirates, Sickfic, Sleep, Songfic, Wine, please check chapter summaries for content warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Flashvibe drabbles inspired by BØRNSElectric Love





	1. Confessional Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts), [KiddyStormi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/gifts), [EvilSlicey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/gifts), [PepperTheSassySpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/gifts), [gaycloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycloak/gifts), [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).



> This was going to be another chapter of Bite-Sized DC Fluff, but I got so much material out of just this one song that I figured I'd give them their own collection.

Caitlin had taken Iris out for drinks, and Harry was probably sleeping in a coffin somewhere, leaving Barry and Cisco alone in the Cortex.  Cisco gulped.  He finally stopped fiddling with the suit on the mannequin.  It was say it now or burn from the inside out.

Barry smiled, and for the first time ever, Cisco couldn’t tell if it was a good sign or not.  Barry had many smiles: excitement, hiding-pain, pulling-himself-through-the-day-by-a-thread, joy, laughter—yet Cisco had never seen this specimen before.  A small o temporarily consumed it.  Barry’s head and eyebrows perked up while his forehead creased.  His dimples popped as clear as country stars.

Cisco felt stupid for telling him.  Barry liked Iris anyway.  Cisco should’ve just kept his useless feelings to himsel—

Cisco didn’t expect Barry’s lips to taste like cherries.

Cisco slowly blinked away the shock after they parted, “…Cherry chapstick? Like the Katy Perry song???”

Barry blushed smugly, “You never know when you’ll kiss someone and like it~”

Cisco pulled him back in for another.

_dying for another taste of your electric love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending line is a remix of Electric Love lyrics


	2. Lightning Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Slicey, who asked for candy and lightning (two words in the song)

“Barry! Barry! Look!” Cisco giggled with delight at the Flash-themed advent calendar he found on sale.  They had to get it!  They had to!  Never mind that it was almost January.

“Aw, there’s no Vibe advent calendars…” Barry noted with dismay.

“That’s alright, I’ll just eat Caitlin,” Cisco said as he plopped a Frost advent calendar in the cart.

Barry blinked, “…Ahhh, you wanna try that again?”

“I know what I said!” Cisco grinned as he continued through the store.

Later, after they’d put away the groceries, Cisco popped open day one and dug the chocolate out of Flash’s shoulder.  They oooooohed at thunderbolt mold, and there was something crunchy in the candy that crackled like lightning when Cisco bit into it.

Barry discovered that the Frost candies were chocolate-covered mint for a chilly bite of fun—snowflake-shaped, naturally.  They nodded at each other when they finished their first candies, then they swapped so they could both try out each calendar.

After much testing, retesting, and testing some more—like proper scientists—Cisco definitively liked the Flash candies more while Barry didn’t have a preference.

“One more~”

“You can have it, Cisco.”

“Or we can Lady & Tramp it!”

Half of the last lightning candy beckoning Barry to Cisco’s lips as if he was a chocolate-tongued snake.

“Ow!” Cisco almost dropped the candy when Barry came in too fast and crashed their foreheads together. “Okay, okay, we can do this.”

They did it. Eventually.  After many trials and experiments.  All in the name of science!


	3. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave my friends a list of words in the song, and naturally, Sophia picked the angstiest one XD Ask and ye shall receive <3
> 
> warning for panicking and dizzy spells

Barry would finish one analysis as quick as he could, yet someone would drop another demand on his plate, sardonically telling him _happy holidays_.  By noon, Barry had started hoping that all their presents arrived late this year.

“Ho, ho, ho, Sex-xySI!”

Barry greeted his boyfriend with weak fanfare.

“I know that wasn’t my best work, but daaamn,” Cisco frowned and studied him. “Are you okay, Barry?”

“Oh, you know…” Barry shrugged.  This shift had drowned his usual chatty sunshine self.  Barry was seeing vials and microscopes everywhere, and his writing wrist was cramping so badly that he’d switched to his off-hand. Delightful.

“Have you eaten yet?  I was just about to go to lunch?”

“I think so?  I dunno.  Maybe?”

“Well, eat with me anyway!”

“Cisco, I can’t, I got—” Barry got up to gesture to his leaning desk of paperwork only for the world to spiral and darken around him.  Barry held onto the desk with a death grip as panic as screamed within him.

_—rry?  Barry???  Hey!_

“Cisco, ‘m fine,” trying to step away from Cisco was a mistake.  Barry snapped back to his hide when another dizzy spell punched him.

“Ramon, get him home,” Singh snapped in the distance.

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

“That wasn’t even funny the first time you said it.”

“What are you talking about?  My jokes are great!” Cisco grinned, trying to stay in high spirits for Barry, not wanting to bring him down any further than he already was or clue him in to his own panic.  It wasn’t the end of the world as long as he could still fuck around.

Cisco breached them home as soon as they were out of sight and wrangled Barry into lying down.  He shoved a calorie bar and a glass of water at Barry’s face while he stir fried some lo mein: Barry’s favorite pick-me-up.  Cisco tossed in shrimp and whatever veggies they had on hand: onions, broccoli, and the last of the peppers.  He finished by combining light and dark soy sauces like the chef had in the guide he’d watched.  He’d intended to save the results of his lessons as an anniversary surprise, but his number one priority was ensuring Barry survived to their next anniversary.

“Heyyy,” Cisco brought it in to him.

“Hey,” Barry was in awe. “Did you make this?  I heard popping and hissing—is it supposed to do that?”

Cisco shrugged and made some noise that sounded like _eh, maybe_.  Maybe he didn’t pay as much attention to the video as he should have.

“We got more of everything it takes to make that except peppers, so savor those.”

“I love you,” Barry said before he’d even taken the first bite. “I’m sorry I broke down at work.”

“Don’t be sorry you got sick, be sorry you tried to be a hero and bear it.  Ask someone for help, dude.  We all worry, you know…” _And I worry a lot_.

Barry nodded, smiling up at him, “I’ll remember next time.”

In the meantime, Cisco made him some more lo mein.


	4. Caramel Cabal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayse also asked for candy

Cisco and Barry forgot all about their set of fancy hot chocolate mixes they’d gotten at the Yankee swap until a week later when they realized they had no champagne to ring in the new year with.  Cisco had been dripping snot all afternoon, so they just fucked it and stayed home to huddle under the covers with some caramel hot chocolate and Star Wars.  They’d timed it so that the galaxy would be celebrating its freedom from the Empire at exactly midnight.

They clinked their mugs together after Cisco turned on the movie.  Barry took the first sip.  It certainly smelled like caramel, but… “It tastes like regular hot chocolate to me.”

Cisco got a kickback from his own taste test, “Maybe that’s cuz you’re using milk; I’ve got a caramel cabal in mine.  Ooh, boy!”

The clock was imperially marching towards midnight when Barry asked if Cisco was still up for the traditional kiss.

“I don’t want you to get sick, dude.  Oh wait…” Cisco’s head perked up when he realized that Barry couldn’t get kissed—sick.  Sick. He couldn’t get sick.

“I think maybe we should just go to bed,” Barry snickered in an ooey-gooey, _my poor baby_ way.

“But I wanna kiss you though.  You’re so fun to kiss…”

“How about this?” Barry smooched Cisco’s forehead.

Cisco lay his head on Barry’s shoulder.  He finished up his drink and tugged the blankets higher.  Not the most stylish welcoming a new year had ever received, but most certainly a cozy one.


	5. Caturday Night Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper asked for night.

Cisco and Barry were cats thanks to the Rogues’ Bring Your Kids to Work Night.  It was bad enough with mini Mardon whipping up tornadoes everywhere, but then Len and Mick’s daughter turned them into kitty crimefighters!  Now, they were at Caitlin’s house because somehow, she managed to avoid becoming Catlin Snow. Jerk.

“Okay, so Snart just texted me and said you two should be back to normal sometime tomorrow.”

“Meee-ew!” they wanted to be human now!

“Well, I’m sorry, but we don’t have Stop Being Cats-isilun.”

“Maaah!” Cisco squinted at her.  How was he going to do super cool tech things with paws?  How was he going to eat candy with a kitty tummy!? “Me-ah!”

“Ur-rahhh…” Barry flattened his ears.  Another day, another excuse needed to be given to Captain Singh.

“At least you’re cute,” Caitlin shrugged.

“Mow,” Barry and Cisco piped up at once.  Cisco was already cute!

Cisco nuzzled Barry cuz Barry was already cute, too.  Barry looked away from him until Cisco nipped his neck.  Barry bopped Cisco’s nose.

“Good night, lovebirds—er, cats.  The guest room’s through there if you want to sleep in a bed, or you can have the couch.  Um… here,” she set out a bowl of water for them.

A bowl!

“Your kitty heads won’t fit in any of my cups or mugs, and Frost will hate me forever if we wake up to dehydrated cats, so deal with it.”

Cisco hunched, still grumpy while Barry took some tentative licks of the water.

“Murrow?” Barry looked at him with big, brown-green eyes.  Being a cat wasn’t the worst thing in the world—just the fluffiest!

Cisco blinked tiredly at him, wanting to pout without Barry putting a positive spin on their situation.  Barry rubbed up against him until his tail tickled Cisco’s nose.  Cisco swatted at him as Barry trotted away.

Cisco followed him slowly into the guest bedroom while Barry was practically bouncing along.  Barry hopped up onto the bed on the second try, but Cisco missed all three times he tried.  Barry looked over the edge of the bed and meowed his concern for him until Cisco created a breach that got him up there.  Then Barry meowed joyously and glomped him.

“Merr-rur-rur,” Cisco said when Barry started licking him.  Barry had succumbed!

“Mrah!” Barry kept licking him, smoothing out his long, wispy fur. “Muh!”

Cisco got out from under Barry to crawl under the covers.  Barry hopped on him until Cisco breached him back to the living room.  Cisco only had five seconds of peace before Barry returned meowing and leaping.  Barry yowled when Cisco timed another breach beneath where he would’ve landed on the bed.

Cisco’s ears perked up, internally smiling, as he watched Barry fall through a loop of breaches.  He eventually released him once Barry promised to behave.  Barry drooped over to him, giving him puppy dog eyes as he plopped next to him.

“Mmmow!” Cisco licked Barry’s forehead and curled up with him.


	6. #HugCiscoRamon20BiTeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALSO GET HIM A FUCKIN' BULBASAUR
> 
> (gaycloak asked for surround)

Nothing was better after a long day of tinkering—and far too long into the night, in Barry’s opinion—than being enveloped in a Barry Allen hug.  Barry would reach around behind Cisco at his desk, and Cisco would lay his head against Barry’s shoulder.  Cisco would nuzzle Barry, and Barry would press kisses to Cisco’s forehead.  Touches as soft and sweet as chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven.

This night though, they weren’t at STAR Labs, they were at home chilling with nerdy childhood favorites.  The covers grounded and warmed them, and Cisco had additional grounding thanks to Barry’s arms surrounding him.  Cisco’s lips were unhurried against Barry’s cheek until Cisco fell asleep kissing him.  Barry kept his arms around him all night.

The next day, Caitlin and HR hugged him once he arrived at the Labs.  Iris and Eddie double-teamed to hug him once they showed up.  Joe was not far behind; and of course, Barry got in on the action multiple times.  They were all fabulous hugs.  Ten outta ten, would hug again.

“A what?” Cisco couldn’t believe that he’d gotten two from Wally.

“We all noticed you’ve been feeling down lately, so Barry coordinated a schedule to hug you throughout the day.”

“Aw,” Cisco blushed, not realizing he was any worse for wear than usual.  That was really sweet of him.

Wally grinned, “There’ll be an especially special hug later tonight.”

Cisco smiled as he got back to his work, anticipating another Barry hug.

He was triple-checking his equations when someone decidedly more muscular than Barry hugged him from behind.

“Harry!” Cisco smiled from ear to ear.

“Ramon,” he looked at him fondly.

Cisco clung to him some more, and Harry held him!

Barry wandered in to hug them both after smiling at the entryway.

“Best day of the year!” said Cisco.

“It’s only January 2nd,” said Harry.

“Still the best day of the year!”


	7. If Actions Speak Louder Than Words, Does Inaction Speak Louder Than Silence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count Hans requested louder
> 
> warning for panic and nightmares

Cisco was half trapped in ice in front of Reverse Flash, but instead of Eobard Thawne or Evil Wells, it was Barry under the mask.  Logically, Cisco knew it was a nightmare, but that didn’t stop _Barry’s_ vibrating hand from plunging into his chest.  The buzzing blood in his ears didn’t drown out _Barry’s_ laughter as he literally crushed Cisco’s heart.  Cisco couldn’t scream as _Barry_ pulled it out of his chest with a grin on his face and golden lightning bleeding from his eyes.

“Cisco?”

Cisco woke up as Barry's little spoon, and normally, he loved that; but right now, he wanted Barry’s hands as far away from him as possible!  Cisco bunched up his legs and sat up on the bed to focus on things that meant he wasn’t _there_.

  * Blankets beneath him
  * Pillows behind him
  * Barry’s Goku nightlight
  * Traffic rumbling outside
  * The chill of the room at this time of night—they kept the bedroom cool since Barry and the covers were so warm that even Cisco was roasty-toasty during the winter.
  * Frost on the window
  * Snowflakes drifting down
  * The hum of the VCR
  * French vanilla hot chocolate



Cisco blinked as Barry offered him a mug: the one that was bubbly—shaped just like a snowman, with a handle modeled after a broom.  Cisco accepted it very carefully so he wouldn’t even brush Barry’s fingers.

“Thanks,” he took a sip, stilling his hands around the mug. “S-sorry, I, uh…”

“You’re always here for me when I have nightmares,” Barry smiled, relieved that Cisco was back from the brink. “Should I…?”

Sleep on the other side of the bed?  Sleep on the couch?  Cisco wanted Barry close, but when he thought of Barry’s hands touching him, the nightmare clogged his thoughts and set panic ablaze again.

Cisco pondered his dilemma as he finished up his drink.  The mug touched down on the nightstand with a noticeable, comforting thud that didn’t sound like vibrating.  Cisco took a deep breath.

“Maybe if I’m the big spoon?”

“Okay,” Barry wanted to be close as much as Cisco did.

They settled back in under the covers with Cisco’s arms around Barry.  It wasn’t easy for either of them to back to sleep, but once they did, they slept soundly.


	8. Holding out for a Coder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper asked for sweet, hold, and rushing

“Hold this for me, babe,” Cisco passed Barry his Big Belly Buster so he could smack some code into behaving.

“You got it, Cisco,” Barry took a sip and winced at the super sweet fruity soda it contained.  Barry blinked away the tears that gathered in his eyes before speeding off to wash out his oversaturated taste buds.  He then settled in to watch Cisco fully focused on his work: tip of the tongue out, pinched brows, fingers clacking away at the keyboard.  Barry held the cup near Cisco’s mouth every so often so he’d stay hydrated.

Cisco made a happy noise when he found and fixed a typo, then made a disgruntled one when the program still didn’t work correctly.  A longer sip and a cheek smooch cheered him up though.

Barry wreathed an arm around him and hugged him, “I believe in you!”

“D’awww…” Cisco looked away from Barry as he blushed, but Barry could still see it!

Barry zipped out to get Cisco a refill when it was empty.  He came back just in time for it to be a toast to Cisco’s success.  Cisco did a cheerful dance in his chair before his expression lit up even more when Barry handed him the refilled drink.


	9. Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yar! Me mate Pepper requested bottle and candy, and me mate Sayumi_Kioko helped me with the Spanish.
> 
> This chapter features the fine scallywags Reverb and Savitar. Any landlubbers who have a problem with this can walk the plank!
> 
> Tread carefully in these waters, me hearties, for pirates be sexy and kinky as fuck.

_The Fallen Star_ had successfully pillaged a trading ship.  Its previous crew had walked the plank, and pirates were split in two in order to sail both ships: _The Fallen Star_ under the command of Captain Wells, and the trade vessel handled by First Mate Morgan.  Iris was made the captain’s first mate, and Francisco was made Morgan’s.  For their dutiful service, each temporary first mate was given a bottle of wine and a pound of chocolate from the trade vessel in addition to their cut of the cash.

So that evening, Francisco held his own private celebration, starting with kissing and stroking his cabin boy into a stupor.  They were nestled in what was supposed to be just Francisco’s bunk.  Savitar was nestled between Francisco and the wall.  Francisco trailed his work-worn fingers down Savitar’s face.  It was on the anniversary of their meeting that Francisco gave him his new name, cutting his final tie to the family that had rejected him because of his handsome scars.

Savitar’s eyes slowly fluttered open.  Francisco smiled when Savitar moved to kiss him, only to become surprised by the chocolate chunk on his bare chest.  Francisco chuckled took the wine from the corner by Savitar’s head, “I wanted to enjoy my spoils by spoiling my precious pet.”

“I-I’m not…” Savitar tried to block Francisco’s view of his beautiful blush, but Francisco put the wine down and moved Savitar’s hands away and his head back to shoo each doubt with a kiss.

“You are,” he said proudly against his skin, savoring Savitar’s little hitches as he cultivated the hickeys he’d planted earlier. “All the plunder on the high seas is dull and worthless compared to my treasure, so again, I plead, let me treat you.”

Savitar bit his lip, looking up at Francisco with those doe eyes: one a bloodstone and the other an opal.  Eventually, he nodded, and Francisco straddled his lap after helping him sit up.  He got out his pocket knife, freshly cleaned, and lopped off a bite of chocolate.  Savitar’s hands clutched Francisco’s hips as he moaned from the taste; his eyes snapped shut in pleasure.  Francisco fed him another bite before working off the cork.  Savitar’s eyes flung once he sipped the wine.

“Good?” Francisco asked before taking his own sip.  He flinched from the fireworks that popped on his tongue.  He noted the brand, then fed Savitar more chocolate. “Keep this one in your mouth, mi sol.”

Savitar obliged.  His irises ballooned while Francisco carefully poured a sip between his lips.  The wine would mix with the chocolate to flood him with delight.  Francisco quirked his head until he realized that Savitar was waiting for him to grant permission to swallow.

“Ohhh, my sweet cabin boy,” Francisco rumbled, nodded with a _go on_ expression.  He followed the slide of Savitar’s Adam’s apple.  No sooner had Savitar licked his lips than Francisco pounced on his lips to savor the flavors and Savitar again.

“I’ve never been a boy during our time together,” Savitar said when they finally parted.

Francisco grinned as he touched the bruise on his own lips, “You most certainly haven’t, mi vida.”

Francisco kept feeding and wining Savitar until the latter shook his head and said his stomach was full.  Still, Francisco held out the last sliver of chocolate and pried his lips open with _one more, mi sireno, one more_.

Francisco hummed as he patted Savitar’s thigh, “Are you completely full?  Because my cutlass could use a scabbard…”

Francisco finished off the wine as Savitar swallowed around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read these, and happy new year!


End file.
